


Even The Moon Is Drunk (So Fresh, Til Death)

by tripletrhythm



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - 365 FRESH/Retro Future, M/M, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, ace!Hongbin, it's the mvs but with Triple Hixx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripletrhythm/pseuds/tripletrhythm
Summary: What are they running from?Hakyeon, with blood on his hands.Hongbin, with thievery on his hands.Sanghyuk, with his hands around his own neck.They run away, and into each other.





	Even The Moon Is Drunk (So Fresh, Til Death)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solivagrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solivagrant/gifts).



> chabinhyuk, or fondly nicknamed, triple hixx
> 
> Requested by and dedicated to my partner, Marii, who is my inspiration and the Libra sun half to my Libra moon. Together we make some semblance of a human, which is nice.
> 
> Beta'd by me, don't hesitate to point out any errors~ Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated ~ <3
> 
> Title is from Triple H's 365 FRESH

It all happens in a blur, and Hakyeon finds himself staring in horror at the blood on his hands, on his clothes, pooling on the floor from the cracked skull of the customer. Hakyeon, in short, freaks the fuck out.

 

"Oh fuck," he squeaks. He leans against the wall, trying to steady his spinning head as he recounts the past ten minutes. The smell of copper is not helping one bit.

 

The customer, some rich chaebol that Hakyeon couldn't be damned to remember, orders a private appointment with Hakyeon after hours, citing he didn't care of the usual bustle of the shop. He paid beforehand, quite handsomely, and Hakyeon reluctantly accepted the offer since the money would definitely help him and his tiny salon. He's a man with more debts than he'd like to admit.

 

It starts off fine with what should have been a simple shave, but as Hakyeon leans over to shave at a hard to reach part of his jaw, a hand grabs hard at his ass and he drops the razor in a panic. He pulls himself away from the chaebol and shrieks, "What the fuck!?"

 

"Aw, c'mon~ An ass like that is begging to be grabbed!" The chaebol actually gets up and tries to corner Hakyeon. Panicking, Hakyeon snatches up the razor he dropped and holds it out in front of him.

 

"Don't come closer!" Hakyeon snarls, trying to quell the wave of fear washing up. "I will cut you!"

 

"No you won't." As the chaebol steps closer, Hakyeon swings out and the motion startles him backwards. Hakyeon tries to escape in that little window but gets caught; in the struggle, he pushes hard at the chaebol and sends him flying backwards. The chaebol trips against the chair and falls back, cracks his head on the hard edge of the sink counter and tumbles lifeless to the floor.

 

Hakyeon feels like vomiting.

 

"Okay, uh, fuck." Hakyeon grabs at a towel and tries to mop it up but there's just. So much blood. The towel is soaked in seconds, so he tries his apron but it's all extremely fruitless and he curls up, distraught, his back pressed against the wall. "What am I going to do?"

 

He's tampered with the evidence, he couldn't prove it was an accident, no one even knows what happened but him. If he called the police, they'd arrest him on sight, especially since the razor he was brandishing earlier is covered in blood. They'll say he purposefully smashed his head against the counter. There’s no way out of this. Hakyeon is fucked.

 

So, he does the most logical solution.

 

He runs out of the shop, leaves behind the corpse, and spills out into the thankfully empty night.

 

\---

 

Hongbin has a terribly nasty habit of stealing. He often gets caught. Gets beat up. And he gives zero fucks.

 

"I don't have it anymore!" he laughs to the two guys chasing him. "Why are you still coming after me? Keep it up and I might think you like me!"

 

"You stole our fucking stash and flushed it!" yells the first guy with the heavy unshaven look. It's incredibly unflattering.

 

"Drugs are bad! I'm doing you a favor!" Hongbin throws his head back in delight as the cursing and screaming gets louder behind him, but they're both so out of shape and he's barely breaking a sweat running away. He could easily get away from them but there's something funny watching them desperately straggle after him to avenge their fallen pills.

 

And that's when a third guy swaggers out right in front of him from another side alley and cuts him off. Hongbin recognizes him as the ringleader, probably the dealer, and he grins.

 

"Oh, you're joining the party too?" Hongbin asks and, unsurprisingly, gets punched right in the jaw. Three against one is definitely disadvantageous, but Hongbin manages to not lose any teeth and even land a few good hits of his own. Once he's on the ground and spitting out blood from the cut on his lip, the thugs gets bored and, after a few more weak threats, leaves him alone. Hongbin licks at the broken skin and revels momentarily at the tang before spitting it out on the ground. His ribs are smarting something fierce but they don't feel broken, so that's definitely a win.

 

He wipes at the blood around his mouth with his hand and rubs it onto his pants, thankful for the black material, before he decides to do some bar hopping. He checks his reflection in a nearby shop window and is pleased to see he isn't sporting a black eye, just a cut on his lip and the bridge of his nose. It makes him look rather dashing, if he says so himself.

 

It's a look that lets him get away with slinging himself over the shoulders of two girls sitting at a bar together. He drops down right between them, grins, and says cheerfully, "What's up ladies, can I buy you a drink?" Their initial shock changes into annoyance and mild disgust as they move to shove him off.

 

Eyes on him, they don't notice his hand reaching for a set of keys sitting out in the open right behind one of the girls. He pockets it easily, marveling at their foolishness.

 

They push him away, cursing and spitting, and Hongbin is more than delighted to leave them be.

 

Leaving the club and entering the parking garage, he waves the remote around until he hears a click from his right. It's an older model, but Hongbin will take what he can get as long as it drives. Starting the ignition reveals a surprisingly smooth engine, and he wonders momentarily how such an old car can still run so soundly. His luck really is playing out tonight, and he peels out of the garage.

 

\---

 

Sanghyuk wants to die.

 

Or does he?

 

He doesn't know.

 

He thinks he might be on a bender of some sorts.

 

Sanghyuk swipes at his reflection in a mirror, as if expecting to change. It doesn't.

 

So, he scribbles over it with a tube of lipstick, putting Xs over his eyes and coloring over his mirror-self's lips. Where did he get the lipstick? He doesn't know. He doesn't know why he's here.

 

Maybe he wants to feel something, something besides the crippling emptiness swelling in his chest.

 

So, he pulls a plastic bag over his head and almost asphyxiates himself until he yanks open the flimsy material and he can breathe again.

 

Okay, Sanghyuk doesn't really want to die. That's a good conclusion, maybe. First concrete feeling so far in what feels like decades. Where can he go from here.

 

Maybe...

 

Sanghyuk finds a blunt, buried among some old catalogs, and lights it with a lighter he finds next to an empty candle. He takes a drag.

 

Nice.

 

Another drag.

 

Nice... But not as much. It's kind of shitty weed. Sanghyuk has no idea where he got such shitty weed from. Another question of wondering where, and not finding any answers.

 

Sanghyuk finishes it because who wastes weed, no matter how shitty, and takes a few swigs from of some unlabeled alcohol bottle. It burns like a bitch, and it motivates him enough to stumble out of his messy apartment and into the night. The weed has mellowed him out to not care where he's going, and he wanders down the sidewalk, watches the cars zoom on by.

 

Oh.

 

Oh, what he gets hit by a car?

 

Maybe then he'll feel something. Perhaps a broken ribcage.

 

Sanghyuk stops and teeters on the curb, waits until he sees bright lights barreling towards him before stepping forward.

 

There's a screech and Sanghyuk feels himself go flying.

 

Feeling airborne... is a pretty cool feeling.

 

The unforgiving asphalt he lands on... is not as great.

 

He lays there, blinking, and then he feels something unfamiliar. Foreign, almost, for how long it has been.

 

A hand grabs at his shirt and, before he can react, he's decked across the face.

 

It feels... fucking great.

 

\---

 

Hongbin almost hits a person crossing the middle of the street in the dark. His headlights illuminate them and he slams on his brakes, nearly smacking his face against the steering wheel. He looks up, heart racing, ready to cuss them out.

 

He's met with the shocked expression of a young man covered in blood. His arms are stained red, his clothes looking a little better but not by much, and there's fear and panic in his eyes. Hongbin blinks once, twice, before leaning over and opening the passenger side door. He gestures to it, a silent invitation.

 

The young man doesn't argue and gets in, puts his seatbelt on, and curls up on the seat as Hongbin starts driving again. He glances over, wondering if the guy will talk, but he says nothing. Hongbin can see a mixture of tension and resignation in the form of his passenger. Since he doesn't seem to want to talk anytime soon, Hongbin finds a white t-shirt shoved between the seats and offers it to the stranger.

 

Blinking at it for moment, clearly taken aback, he gingerly takes the shirt from Hongbin and starts wiping at his hands and arms.

 

Hongbin smiles a little but keeps his eyes on the road. They don't talk, even after he finishes cleaning up most off the blood off his person, but it's not unpleasant or awkward. There seems to be a quiet agreement of some sort to not talk about what's happening, and Hongbin is fine with that. He has no real destination, and neither does his passenger it seems, so he opts to just drive around the empty city streets.

 

Apparently, the streets aren't that empty because for the second time that night, someone steps in front of the car. Unfortunately, he doesn't slam on his brakes in time and he hits them dead on. The impact sends them both lurching forwards, and his passenger is steadying himself on the dashboard.

 

"Shit!" Hongbin hisses, cutting the engine and throwing open the door. He can see a figure laying on the ground some meters away, already stirring. As the guy is sitting up, a strange wave of rage washes over Hongbin. Why the fuck did this guy walk out in front of his car like that? Was he planning to use the accident as some kind of insurance scam? Hongbin definitely doesn’t have the money or the patience to deal with that kind of shit. Without thinking, he snatches at the front of the guy's shirt and slugs him across the face. Hongbin watches as his head whips back from the impact and he expects the guy to start fighting back but... he doesn't.

 

Instead, as Hongbin lays more punches on him, he starts laughing. A delighted, almost maniacal laugh as if he enjoyed getting beat up. Hongbin is so baffled, he stops mid swing and feels someone grab as his arm. He turns to see his passenger stopping him, eyes wide with shock. "Quit it!" he shouts and hearing him speak for the first time throws Hongbin into further bewilderment.

 

The guy he hits takes this as the perfect opportunity to get up, but instead of running away, he's just spinning in circles in the middle of the empty road, arms wide open and head back, cackling. It's a little unsettling, to say the least. Hongbin has no idea how to react.

 

The grip on his arm loosens and he feels a hand touch his wrist now. Questioning. He shares a look with the mysterious passenger.

 

"Hey. Get in."

 

\---

 

The kid they just hit doesn't look injured - in fact, most of his injuries seem to have come from the driver beating him up. The kid had blinked at Hakyeon when he touched his shoulder, the wildness in his eyes softening abruptly, like the touch grounded him. He's bundled into the backseat and they're back on their way to destination unknown.

 

 Hakyeon is internally grateful that the kid seems fine; he has no idea how he would cope if he watched two people die in one night.

 

Remembering the dead body of the chaebol makes his stomach churn, and he can almost hear the sickening crack of bone on ceramic. He can still smell the blood on him, no matter how hard he tried to scrub it off with the shirt. Fuck, he really needs a shower. And maybe something strong to make him pretend this whole night hasn't happened. Then again, he wouldn't have met the driver who didn't ask questions.

 

Hakyeon turns his attention to said male, eyeing him from the side. The driver is youngish and stupidly handsome, all square jawlines and strong features offset by wide eyes. His fingers tap idly on the wheel as he drives down unfamiliar roads, and Hakyeon is pretty sure he also has no fucking clue where they're going either. That's fine with him.

 

Through the rearview mirror, he can see the face of the kid they hit. He's also incredibly good looking, with sharper features than the driver. His eyes are sloping but cat-like, and Hakyeon can see a slight curl to his lips. It's quite charming, even if his lip is still cut up and bloody. He seems to be zoned out in the backseat, eyes unfocused.

 

There's a lingering smell of weed on his clothes, maybe a hint of something sour even beneath that. Hakyeon wrinkles his nose for a moment before looking back out at the empty roads. The street lights whizz over them, illuminating the car interior in intervals.

 

What a strange trio they are.

 

Hakyeon has no idea when he dozes off but he awakens abruptly when the vehicle lurches to the side. Sitting up, he realizes they've swerved into an empty - abandoned, his mind supplies after a moment - gas station. The sun is already up. How fucking long has the guy been driving?

 

They get out wordlessly, and Hakyeon plops down by one of the pumps, stretching his legs in front of him as the kid stands awkwardly to the side. The driver prods around the pumps with a frown before sighing and walking to the trunk. Hakyeon watches as he pops it open and promptly lets out a shout.

 

Hakyeon hurries over, along with the kid, and he finds himself staring at a huge duffel bag spilling over with cash. Stacks upon stacks of 50,000 won bills. It seems like a goddamn dream after the hellish nightmare of some twelve hours ago.

 

Hakyeon glances at the driver, catches the eye of the kid. The kid looks less shocked, maybe more curious. The driver's surprised expression slowly changes into a smirk and he closes the trunk decisively.

 

"So," he says cheerfully, leaning against it. "Where should we go?"

 

\---

 

"Where should we go?"

 

Sanghyuk blinks. We? They're going together?

 

Ah,well, it makes sense. They are in this together. Going by the surprise on the driver's face, he too had no idea there was that much money in the trunk.

 

Perhaps he stole the car. Not that shocking, in Sanghyuk's opinion, considering the other guy still has blood caked under his nails. What a strange pair.

 

"We?" asks the young man, looking a little confused and wary. The driver nods.

 

"It looks like we're in it together now," says the driver. They're both echoing Sanghyuk's thoughts. That's kind of creepy. And cool. "I guess introductions are needed, huh? I'm Hongbin."

 

"My name's Hakyeon."

 

Sanghyuk hesitates, just long enough for them to look expectantly at him. "...Sanghyuk," he murmurs quietly. "Hyuk is fine, too."

 

"Hakyeon, Hongbin and Hyuk," chuckles Hongbin, giving them a toothy grin. "Triple H."

 

Hakyeon still looks a little uncertain but he nods. "Nice to meet you both," he says with a little nervous laugh. He reaches over and gives Sanghyuk a little pat on the shoulder. It startles him, and he almost jumps away from Hakyeon's touch.

 

Touch? Feeling?

 

Where?

 

"So where are going?" Sanghyuk asks.

 

Hongbin glances at the car. "Well, whatever town we come up to next is preferable because the car is almost out of gas."

 

"I saw a sign that there's a town some fifteen kilometers ahead."

 

Hongbin smacks Sanghyuk against the back. It's friendly. Sanghyuk can still feel the blow across his cheek from earlier.

 

"Then to that town we go!"

 

As they pile back into the car, the money metaphorically heavy in the trunk, Sanghyuk is struck with the realization of an answer.

 

Where?

 

To the next town.

 

Sanghyuk rolls the window down as they barrel back down the quiet highway. The wind feels refreshing against his skin. He can feel the wind whip at his hair, blowing blonde strands every which way.

 

Sanghyuk looks away from the blurring scenery to see Hakyeon seems to be just as entranced with the surroundings. The wind sends his black hair into disarray, and he watches as Hakyeon lifts one hand to brush his bangs out of his eyes. Despite the blood on his fingers, there’s a delicate, almost elegant air to the simple gesture.

 

Sanghyuk... doesn't know what he's feeling.

 

\---

 

Hongbin pays for the gas with his own money, reluctant to immediately delve into the money in the trunk. He feels as if he should get them further away before they spend anything, if his experiences with dirty money has taught him anything. Not that he really had much experience to begin with, but he's taking a gander. Hakyeon and Sanghyuk don't question him.

 

Despite introductions and an unspoken agreement that they're stuck together now, they haven't said much on the drive to the town. Hongbin leans against the car as he pumps the gas, watching Hakyeon doze against the window and Sanghyuk stare out at the shop.

 

Hongbin raps on the window, catching Sanghyuk's attention. "Hey, wanna buy something to eat?" he asks when Sanghyuk opens the door slightly. "I got a few bills left on me."

 

"Oh... That'd be nice. Thanks." Hongbin digs out the money and hands it to Sanghyuk, who scoots out the passenger side. He wanders over to the shop as Hongbin finishes pumping the gas. He decides to kill some time waiting by cleaning up the front and rear windshields, and by the time he's done, Sanghyuk is ambling back with a bulging bag.

 

"For us," Sanghyuk murmurs, thrusting the bag at Hongbin. Opening it, Hongbin sees a few bottles of water, a bunch of chips, and a few wrapped lunches. Sanghyuk sticks his hand in and grabs one of the lunches. Hongbin thinks back on his words, saying to buy something for himself, and the kid went and bought food for the three of them. It's quite touching.

 

"Thanks, Hyuk," Hongbin says sincerely as they get back into the car. The doors closing wakes up Hakyeon, who yelps when Hongbin deposits the bag of food on his lap.

 

"Oh!" Hakyeon says in surprise, just as his stomach lets out a huge rumble. Hongbin grins.

 

"Thank Hyuk, he bought em," he replies, starting the ignition. He peels out of the gas station as Hakyeon opens a bag of chips and goes to town on them.

 

There's something... oddly homier as Hongbin listens to the two passengers munch on their food. Feels like they're closer now, just a little. With a small grin, Hongbin presses hard on the gas and they shoot down the highway with nowhere to go.

 

\---

 

It's evening. Sanghyuk has been watching Hakyeon worry at his fingers, picking at the residual dried blood there. His fingers haven't stopped moving for almost an hour now,

 

picking,

 

scraping,

 

rubbing, trying to remove the blood.

 

Hakyeon's fingers seem to work more desperately the longer they fidget, and Sanghyuk thinks he really needs a bath.

 

"Hongbin," he pipes up. "Do you think we can pull off at a motel or something? Somewhere where we can wash up?"

 

Hakyeon whips his head around in surprise, but Sanghyuk fixes his gaze on the rearview mirror, where Hongbin catches his eyes.

 

"Sounds good, Hyuk," he agrees. "But I can do you one better than a motel. Hang tight, Hakyeon."

 

They drive for a while longer until they're in the thick of some city. Sanghyuk didn't get a chance to see the exit sign. Hongbin turns into the parking lot of the first real estate building he comes across, drumming his fingers energetically as he cuts the engine.

 

"Wait here you two," Hongbin says, getting out and closing the door behind him. Sanghyuk can hear him rustling in the trunk before heading inside.

 

Hakyeon watches, Sanghyuk waits, and Hongbin reappears within half an hour with a grin.

 

"Got us a nice little apartment," he announces once back in the car. He drops the keys onto Hakyeon's lap with a merry jingle. "Let's swing by a shop and grab some clothes too!"

 

Hongbin and Sanghyuk go in together at the first retail chain store they come across and pile clothes in their arms. Sanghyuk has no idea what he's buying, and he's pretty sure he tosses a mesh shirt into the mess.

 

It's almost exhilarating, buying whatever.

 

Hopefully something fits Hakyeon.

 

Hongbin pays with some crumpled bills, and Sanghyuk realizes the hasty strategy to make them look older. The cashier looks skeptical at first, but the money checks out and so do they.

 

The bags are tossed into the backseat with Sanghyuk, and Hongbin floors it to a somewhat seedy apartment building.

 

Their apartment is at the top floor, surprisingly modest and complete with a strange arrangement of furniture. The couch faces an old television set. The bedroom is tiny as fuck with only a single bed.

 

Hongbin tosses all the bags onto the floor, fishes out a towel and tosses it at Hakyeon along with a bar of soap. "There you go," he says cheerfully.

 

"Thank you so much," breathes Hakyeon and he's already off and running to the bathroom. Sanghyuk watches the door shut and hears the tap run almost immediately.

 

"Nice... place," Sanghyuk says, looking around. It's small but clean. "How'd you secure it so fast?"

 

Hongbin nods to the duffel bag. "Anyone is agreeable at the right price," he answers cheekily. "Ah, we should celebrate."

 

"Celebrate... what?"

 

Hongbin shrugs, hands tucking into his pockets. "To us and succeeding from whatever the hell we're running from."

 

Sanghyuk doesn't get a chance to say anything before Hongbin is swiping at some bills and walking to the kitchen, saying something about ordering takeout.

 

Running from.

 

Sanghyuk moves so he's sitting on the couch.

 

What are they running from?

 

He looks at his hands.

 

Himself.

 

He's running from himself.

 

He lifts his hand, splays his fingers so the dim ceiling light shines through as he looks up. Sanghyuk squints.

 

Did he succeed?

 

He doesn't know. He doesn't think he wants to know.

 

\---

 

Hakyeon almost weeps at the sight of the bathtub, hands turning the tap and watching the water gush out and start filling up. He throws aside his dirty clothes onto a pile and steps into the bath, the water too hot but he doesn't care. The water pinkens as the dried blood washes off, and Hakyeon picks up a bar of soap that is in the bag. It's sweet smelling, almost too much so, but it's such a welcoming reprise from the stench of metal and sweat.

 

He hangs his ankles over the side, uncaring that it's dripping water everywhere, and lets himself sink beneath the hot water, the heat soothing his muscles. The soap is abandoned somewhere at the bottom, and he can feel it bump against his hip every so often.

 

It's quiet, and Hakyeon runs his wet fingers along the ceramic edges. Ceramic just like the sink counter. He wonders idly if anyone is searching for him, accusing him of murder.

 

Hm. He doesn't care. It's hard to care now, after everything that's happened. It feels like some strange, strange fever dream. Hakyeon tips his head back so it rests against the edge, hard and uncomfortable. He could get used to this. He likes this.

 

There's a knock at the door and a voice tentatively calls out, "Uh... How much longer will you be? I kinda need to pee..." It's Sanghyuk.

 

Hakyeon splashes the water with one hand. "Just come in," he replies. "I'll close my eyes."

 

"...Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah. What, you haven't seen a naked man before?"

 

"..." The door opens and Hakyeon watches as Sanghyuk slips into the bathroom. "Oh."

 

Hakyeon sweeps one hand through the semi-transparent water, somewhat opaque from the soap. Sanghyuk's gaze flickers from his face to his torso before looking at the floor and shuffling past. The toilet is actually out of Hakyeon's line of sight, but he dutifully closes his eyes anyways as Sanghyuk unzips his pants.

 

The toilet flushes and Hakyeon opens his eyes when he hears the zipper go back up. Sanghyuk is watching him again, but this time from the mirror that is directly across from the bathtub. He seems intrigued. Hakyeon gives him a little smile, his own curiosity reflected.

 

"Thanks," Sanghyuk mumbles as he finishes washing his hands and wipes them on his jeans. "I'll be going now."

 

Hakyeon just nods and Sanghyuk exits just as quietly as he entered. After a while, after the water has chilled considerably and he's borderline uncomfortable, there's a louder knock on the door and Hongbin shouts, "Hey, food's here if you're hungry!"

 

Hakyeon's fingers move to pull up the drain plug, listening the water burble away as he steps out the tub. Drying himself off, he dresses himself in an oversized floral t-shirt that hangs too wide around the collar and drapes long over a pair of shorts in the bag, plods back out to see a huge array of takeout spread out on the living room floor.

 

"We're going to eat like kings," Hongbin announces as Hakyeon takes in the box of pizza, two boxes of fried chicken, countless side dishes, no less than half a dozen bowls of noodles and rice, a bunch of beer and soju bottles, and a cake.

 

"You think we're going to eat all this?" he asks, amused. He has no idea how Hongbin had all these ordered so fast, but then again, maybe he really was in the bathroom for that long, soaking away his troubles.

 

"No, but isn't it just amazing to look at?"

 

Hakyeon thinks about the nights where he had to skip dinners, so he could pay rent for his apartment and the salon, thinks about the afternoons where so many clients came in, he didn't have time to eat and had to hitch a smile onto his face as his stomach ached because all he has was coffee in the morning. It seems unreal.

 

Hakyeon grins and lowers himself by a bowl of jjajangmyeon. "It is," he agrees as he rips open the plastic cover. Hongbin beams and hands Sanghyuk a bottle of soju as he sits down by a box of chicken.

 

The food is fucking divine, considering they didn't have a proper meal for days. The alcohol helps them open up and they're chatting up a storm - even Sanghyuk is talking more, laughing more, looking less lost. Hakyeon thinks that they burn through the alcohol faster than the food, and he blames it for why he reaches over and wipes off a smudge of sauce on Sanghyuk's face, licks it off as Sanghyuk stares. Hongbin makes a gagging noise and Hakyeon immediately forgets about Sanghyuk's odd expression as he chases down the other male, totally ready to clean up his messy cheeks as well.

 

(He succeeds, but Hongbin whines the entire time and smacks his arm.)

 

It's nearing midnight when they finally call it quits. Hongbin has his head on Hakyeon's lap (though mostly it's because Hakyeon wrangled him there and he was too drunk and full to protest), and Hakyeon is leaning heavily against Sanghyuk.

 

Hongbin reaches up and pokes Hakyeon's cheek.

 

\---

 

"Hey, so what are you running from?" he asks. Hongbin can feel Hakyeon's face tense immediately under his finger.

 

"...What makes you say that?" Hakyeon asks, the earlier carefree attitude hardening from wariness.

 

"The blood."

 

Hakyeon laughs, almost derisive, and shakes his head, the movement dislodging Hongbin's finger and he lets his hand flop back to the floor.

 

"It was an accident," Hakyeon says, and Hongbin can feel Hakyeon's hand clench on his shirt. He thinks the male doesn't know he's doing that, so he doesn't say anything. "He groped me and then tried to kiss me... And when I pushed him off me, he fell and hit his head on the sink counter." Even if Hakyeon was lying, the guy in question definitely sounded like a creep.

 

"Sounds like he deserved what was coming for him," scoffs Hongbin, sympathetic. "And so, you ran. Why didn't you call the cops?"

 

Hakyeon shrugs. "Panicked, I guess. Who’s going to believe the word of a hair cutter over the sudden death of a chaebol?”

 

Hongbin nods and tilts his head further back so he can see Sanghyuk. "What about you, Hyuk?"

 

Sanghyuk shifts. Hakyeon shifts along, so Hongbin has to as well. "Dunno," he answers. "Myself, maybe."

 

"Ooh, a mysterious answer." Hongbin can feel Sanghyuk's reluctance to continue talking so he doesn't prod.

 

"What about you?" Hakyeon asks. His words sound heavy, like he's falling asleep as he speaks.

 

"I did just steal a car full of clearly shady money, I probably have some bad people on my ass. Plus, I pissed off a bunch of druggies so they're probably hoping to kick my ass again when given the chance."

 

"Do you like getting in trouble?" asks Sanghyuk, rolling his eyes.

 

"Trouble keeps finding me, what can I... say..." Hongbin's sentence breaks off mid-yawn as the food and alcohol really starts to hit him. "Ugh."

 

"Where's the bedroom?" Hakyeon asks and Hongbin gestures somewhere to the right. He can hear Sanghyuk getting up.

 

"There's only one bed," he hears Sanghyuk say. It sounds like he’s been thinking about this since they got there.

 

"We can share," Hongbin replies, too sleepy to care about the semantics over bed sharing. "It's a big bed."

 

It _is_ a big bed, spanning almost the width of the rather small bedroom. There's a single window above the bed, spilling moonlight onto the sheets and Hakyeon is already laying down on it. Moonlight turns his eyes silver as he blinks sleepily at Hongbin.

 

"You two better go wash up," he grunts. "You two reek."

 

"And I hope you brush your teeth," Hongbin returns as he makes his way to the bathroom. He doesn't fill the tub, opting to just run the shower instead. He admires the old-fashioned showerhead that’s attached to a pipe that connects to the floor and makes a mental note to buy shower curtains for the empty rod. Hakyeon brushes his teeth at the sink, already at ease with Hongbin naked in the tub. He marvels Hakyeon's adaptability, but perhaps it's more like acceptance after everything that has happened. A naked man is the least of his problems at this point.

 

Hongbin lets the warm water wash over his head. What is the difference between adaptability and acceptance?

 

He brushes his teeth as Sanghyuk takes a turn in the tub, his body angled away from Hongbin. Once they're both clean and clothed, they join Hakyeon on the bed. They flank on either side of Hakyeon, who is laying on his back.

 

"Well, good night then," Hakyeon says once the lights are off and the sheets are pulled over their forms. Hongbin can see the stiff outline of Sanghyuk sleeping on his side, facing the wall.

 

"Night," Sanghyuk mumbles.

 

"Good night," Hongbin yawns before also turning to face the opposite wall. Exhaustion slams into him like a tsunami and he's out like a light the moment his eyes flutter shut.

 

\---

 

The tentativeness of three strangers living together disappears pretty quick once they really, truly delve into the money and go clubbing night after night, living in the moment and pretending to be people they aren't.

 

Sanghyuk is exhilarated.

 

It's like he's finally escaped himself.

 

Loose, flashy clothes hang off their forms as they tip into whatever club they pull up on their phone's maps app.

 

Player.

 

Hongbin delights in buying drinks for everyone so he can pillage their jewelry and watches, wrecking his own personal chaos as he casually rebuffs offers for one night stands. "I'm not that kind of guy." Hakyeon drinks and stumbles into stalls, pulling Sanghyuk with him.

 

Champagne.

 

They just. Kind of flop against one another and giggle. Hakyeon is all legs, laying on the floor and propping them up against the wall. Sanghyuk tips the bottle he's drinking from into Hakyeon's mouth, laughing.

 

Showtime.

 

At some strange point, in one night of many nights, Hakyeon is crawling along the bar counter, surrounded by empty bottles and money from strangers fall around him like confetti. Sanghyuk waits at the other end.

 

Hakyeon is smirking, lips curled up and eyes alight with a heady coquettishness.

 

Sanghyuk feels like he's tripping out but his mouth tastes of alcohol. Hongbin's laugh is loud as he drags Sanghyuk closer to the fray, closer to Hakyeon. The dim lights are too bright, and he squints to see. His mouth tastes of alcohol, and he’s not tripping out. He thinks.

 

It's exhilarating, and Sanghyuk can't get enough. When the alcohol stops, he's still drunk on their new lives, a life that feels untouchable by their past. Nighttime is his, _their_ , time.

 

Morning catches up, and reality settles back in.

 

When the sun returns to the sky, they're back in their apartment, curtains drawn shut. The only light is from the television, whatever drama is on. Sanghyuk’s mouth tastes of regret and mint.

 

Squeezed on the couch, Hongbin sits between him and Hakyeon, head tilted, expression blank. One glance and he knows Hakyeon is making the exact same expression. And he knows he's just as listless, feeling the euphoria of the night wind out of him. Preparing him for the rinse, repeat, cycle, cycle, cycle.

 

Abruptly, they're three lost strangers in one apartment. Daytime is not his, _their_ , time.

 

The television drones, drones and drones, and Sanghyuk belatedly realizes the set is muted. Hongbin and Hakyeon don’t make any movement to turn the sound on. They're watching, silent and not attentive.

 

It's times like these that makes Sanghyuk momentarily question what they're doing, falling into a drunken haze every night, throwing the stolen money around like confetti. Surrounded by strangers, they momentarily feel like somebodies.

 

By themselves, they feel like strangers.

 

The sun sets, and they set off again.

 

People cheer when they walk in, swarming them.

 

It’s like daytime never existed.

 

It’s nighttime.

 

Player. Champagne. Showtime.

 

\---

 

Hakyeon somehow becomes the unofficial leader, but maybe that's because he's the oldest. Hongbin tends to call the shots when it comes to how they spend their money. Sanghyuk just nods and goes along with their privy whims.

 

The first month together felt rocky when they weren't losing themselves in the unfamiliarity of clubs. Back home, back to their too-dark living room and too-bright television set, they squeezed onto one couch as unfamiliar comraderies. Watching whatever shitty slice-of-life was on made them all realize the absurdity of the situation they've gotten themselves into.

 

Hongbin stole a car and is in possession of dirty money.

 

Hakyeon killed a man.

 

Sanghyuk tried to kill himself. Sort of. Hakyeon never got a straight answer out of him.

 

As the month together winds down into the start of their second month together, and the televised drama never ends, Hakyeon decides to speak up.

 

"What are we?" he asks, his voice loud in the silence. They never turn the sound for the television.

 

Hongbin frowns. "Friends?" he asks, just as uncertain. The word sounds awkward, foreign. Wrong, maybe.

 

"Does living together under extenuating circumstances constitute as friendship?"

 

Hongbin exchanges a look with Sanghyuk next to him. "What's brought this on?"

 

Hakyeon shifts uncomfortably, his unbuttoned shirt sliding off his shoulders as he crosses his arms. "I just... Think that we should get to know each other better. Past the partying. So that it's not always like this." He waves his hand at the muted television, the muted atmosphere. "I kinda like you guys." And it's true - somewhere along the way, he's grown fond of Hongbin's constant grumbling as he tidies up around the apartment, of Sanghyuk's terrible blanket stealing habit that culminates with him being tangled up by morning. Just... their little habits that they probably never realize they do.

 

Hongbin's lips quirk into a little smile. "Is that affection I hear?"

 

"And what of it?"

 

The other male's smile widens as he settles into the couch. "In that case, I'll reintroduce myself fully - I'm Lee Hongbin, twenty-five years old, and I'm a Libra."

 

"What does you being a Libra have to do with anything?" Sanghyuk questions.

 

"It explains everything."

 

"I'll go," Hakyeon cuts in, seeing the growing bewilderment on Sanghyuk's face. "Cha Hakyeon, twenty-eight, I used to own a hair salon but I barely broke even most days."

 

Sanghyuk pauses for a moment before murmuring, "Han Sanghyuk. I'm twenty-three, and... Yeah."

 

"Nothing to share with the class?" pries Hongbin.

 

"Nothing about me worth sharing," Sanghyuk says. The smile on his face seems sad, no not sad… jaded. "I jumped from part-time to part-time, never really knew a steady life."

 

"Oh same."

 

"Me too, at least until the salon." Hakyeon trails off, almost amused. "Not that this is kind of 'on the run' life is steady by any means, but it feels sturdier than before don't you think?"

 

Sanghyuk nods, almost impercible. "The money helps."

 

Hongbin slings one arm around Sanghyuk's broad shoulders. "The company helps more," he adds. Sanghyuk lifts his head, almost shy.

 

"Yeah," he agrees. "It helps a lot."

 

Hakyeon can feel his expression soften as he gazes at Sanghyuk and Hongbin. "That's really comforting to hear," he says as he reaches over to grip their hands. He squeezes them once before letting go. "Y'know, one of these days, we should get breakfast at some greasy diner before coming home."

 

Hakyeon is pleasantly surprised as Hongbin's free hand reaches to intertwine their fingers. "That sounds like a really nice idea," he says. His hand is a little smaller than Hakyeon’s own but it’s softer, warmer. It’s quite nice, just like the idea.

 

Sanghyuk doesn't say anything, but the sound on the television abruptly blares to life. When Hakyeon glances over, he sees Sanghyuk is holding the remote on his lap now, a tiny smile on his face.

 

The drama episode finishes, closing out with some OST that Hakyeon knows would be playing at some quaint little cafe that the three of them would never visit. And that's just fine by him.

 

\---

 

Hongbin sees the shift. It's quite sweet, if he says so himself, because he thinks Sanghyuk needs something - someone - more to ground him. Out of the three of them, he seems the most uncertain with where he stands with himself. Unsure of accepting himself. Hongbin remembers a time not too long ago where he felt that way.

 

It starts with a quick kiss at a diner they stop at one morning. Hakyeon leans over, pecks Sanghyuk's chin, then leans back when Hongbin casually scoots between them. Hakyeon blows Hongbin a kiss as Sanghyuk rolls his eyes and stares ahead, reading the menu in front of them. His ears are red.

 

Their hands are always roaming each other's bodies whenever they're at clubs. Hakyeon's hands are firm, touching, pulling, knowing exactly what - who - he wants. Sanghyuk's hands, larger than both Hakyeon's and Hongbin's own, flutter anxiously around Hakyeon's waist. Like he can't believe he can hold Hakyeon, can touch the almost untouchable Hakyeon. The anxiety eventually peters off and Hongbin is chuckling into a glass of some strange alcohol concoction, watching Sanghyuk's fingers grip tightly to Hakyeon's sides.

 

Once, just once, Hakyeon leans in closer, purposeful, fingers high on Hongbin's collar. When Hongbin shakes his head, turning himself away, Hakyeon nods and steps back, smooths his hand from Hongbin's collar to his elbow instead. Hongbin doesn't realize he's holding his breath until he exhales an answer to Hakyeon's question about if he'd like a drink.

 

Hongbin's not sure he's ready to go _there_ yet.

 

One night, where they don't go out, Hongbin passes by the lounge to see Hakyeon gently pushing Sanghyuk down on the couch. Sanghyuk grins upwards, a blunt smoking from his fingers, and Hakyeon drops his shirt on his face. He's bare-chested now, and Hongbin turns away as Hakyeon straddles Sanghyuk's thighs, catching his lips in a smoky kiss.

 

They better not get anything on the couch, that’s the communal couch. He sits there too, you know.

 

Hongbin goes to the kitchen and opens a beer bottle, waits for them to finish their little sexcapes so they can order dinner. After a bit, he hears footsteps and hands slide along his shoulders and down his front. He tries not to tense too much at the sudden contact, the intimacy laced with intent. It's entirely unfamiliar from Hakyeon's usually playful touchiness. It reminds him of that one exchange. Hongbin takes what he hopes is a nonchalant sip of his beer.

 

"Hey, Binnie," Hakyeon says. His breath smells of Sanghyuk, and his voice has a coquettish edge. "Did you want to join?"

 

Hongbin taps one nail against the glass bottle as he tilts his head to the side so he can look at Hakyeon. "No," he replies. "It's... I'm not interested in that." He might as well tell them now and get the conversation over with. He waits for the barrage of questions, maybe some pushiness, but.

 

There's a pause and Hakyeon hums in consideration before saying, "One second." Hongbin turns around to see Hakyeon walk back to the lounge and return with Sanghyuk in tow. He forcefully plops down the half-naked male onto one of the chairs before sitting primly on the table's edge.

 

"There's a perfectly good chair right there," Hongbin points out. "We eat here, y'know." Anxiety still thrums in his gut, and he quells it with a wry little grin. Hakyeon just sniffs and crosses his nice legs over one another, still bare from the waist down and his modesty covered with an oversized shirt.

 

"Hongbin," Hakyeon says instead. "What are you okay with?"

 

Hongbin taps his finger more rapidly against the bottle, the tapping loud in the waiting silence. Clinkclinkclink. He expected the usual, "You're not into sex? Why not?" "You look like that and you don't wanna fuck?" "Huh? Can you not get your dick up or something?" but this is... refreshing. Clinkclink. It's quite respectable of them, actually, considering they've really only known each other for a little over a month. Hongbin simultaneously wants to cringe and preen at the kindness before realizing they're still waiting for an answer. Clink. "I don't mind skinship too much," he answers. "I like cuddling. Kissing is okay, but I'm more comfortable if I initiate kisses on the lips or if I'm asked first. I'm not interested in sex, it doesn't really do much for me." He pauses. "My dick works."

 

"Do people really ask if your dick works?" Sanghyuk interjects, genuinely baffled. It's rather cute.

 

Hongbin shrugs. "They don't understand why sex doesn't interest me, so they automatically assume my dick is broken or something. Or, even worse, if I'm broken. I’m just not into people, like, sexually. It's just who I am." He lifts a finger. "It doesn't mean I don't find people attractive or I don't have crushes or whatever. Like, I dunno, I never understood why if you liked someone, you gotta screw them or whatever. I've met a lot of people who didn't understand that..." Hongbin sighs, slumping a little as he stares into his beer bottle. His asexuality is something he didn't discuss often with others because the conversations tend to be repetitive and unsympathetic, constantly punctuated with "You just haven't found the right person." It's exhausting, so Hongbin just plays it off whenever any sexual conversation arises.

 

This, however, being in such intimate proximity with Hakyeon and Sanghyuk, is a situation Hongbin knows he must lay it all out.

 

"So, you're not attracted to people sexually?" Hakyeon confirms.

 

Hongbin nods.

 

"How about romantically?"

 

Hongbin feels a blush creep up his neck and he covers his face slightly with one hand. "Uh, yeah," he mumbles behind his fingers. "Romance... Yep." He knows when he likes someone, but it doesn’t mean he knows what to do with those feelings. Crush it, maybe? Pulverize it.

 

"How do you feel about post sex cuddles?"

 

"Only if you clean up first." Hongbin laughs as Hakyeon heaves this long-suffering sigh, like making sure he's not sticky with come and sweat is causing him the most grievances. It might actually be. Usually, conversations about his sexuality leaves a sour taste in Hongbin's mouth but this feels natural. Welcoming. Accepting. "Uh... Thanks."

 

Sanghyuk raises his brows. "For what?"

 

"For understanding. Not a lot of people bother extending that much courtesy, to be honest."

 

Hakyeon tsks and leans over to drop a little peck atop Hongbin's head. It's nice. "That's on them, not you," he says.

 

Hongbin nods. "Yeah," he agrees. "You're right."

 

"You know what this calls for?"

 

Sanghyuk and Hongbin exchange looks before asking, "What."

 

"Post-sex and heartfelt conversation cuddles!" Hakyeon slides off the table and grabs their hands, tugging them towards their bedroom.

 

It becomes a reoccurring thing, Hongbin learns, these post-sex cuddles (along with regular, non-sexy time cuddles). Hakyeon and Sanghyuk disappear into various parts of the apartment while Hongbin relaxes in the kitchen with his newly acquired gaming laptop. Headphones on, he can't hear what scandalous noises Hakyeon is making and he enjoys schooling nerds on the internet with his gaming skills until he feels a hand card through his hair. Looking up, he's greeted with Hakyeon's soft smile and softer hand leading him back to the bedroom, where Sanghyuk is already rolled onto his stomach. They smell sweet and clean, and their glowing affection brightens when they draw Hongbin in with them. Hongbin isn’t one to throw around the word ‘love,’ but this… this comes pretty close.

 

Even though Hakyeon is always in the middle, Hongbin feels incredibly secure when he's with them. It's a strange feeling at first, something he didn't quite comprehend until he hears Sanghyuk murmur one day, sunlight streaming over them and turning them golden, "You two... Make me feel... Safe..." And it all clicks, just like that. Safe. He often laces his fingers with Sanghyuk's as their hands settle atop the jut of Hakyeon's hip. Safe. They usually wake up a tangled mess, most often with Sanghyuk squishing the ever-loving fuck out of the two of them, but.

 

It's nice.

 

It's really, really nice.

 

And…

 

Safe.

 

\---

 

It feels like everything is clicking into place with the little things.

 

That’s a first in the hurricane that is Sanghyuk’s life.

 

It’s not explicit, like an out loud “I love you.” To be quite frank, the idea of falling in love is still a frightening prospect for him - uncharted oceans and he’s on a rickety rowboat.

 

Maybe that swelling feeling in his chest whenever he looks at Hongbin or Hakyeon or both simultaneously _is_ love but he doesn’t know how to identify it yet. How often has Sanghyuk been face to face with love in his turbulent life? Or has been staring at it all along?

 

Anyways.

 

It’s the little things, like kisses. Hakyeon kisses Sanghyuk, lips parted and hungry and eager for more than Sanghyuk can wrap his mind around.

 

Hongbin kisses Sanghyuk quick and close-lipped, almost embarrassed.

 

Sanghyuk chases Hongbin, catches one more kiss that leaves Hongbin complaining without any bite.

 

Hakyeon lets his kisses linger with Hongbin, hand gentle against his jawline. He waits, waits for whatever Hongbin wants next.

 

Sanghyuk kisses Hakyeon like he doesn’t know when they’ll get to kiss again, a youthful naivety about it all.

 

Hongbin kisses Hakyeon with a delicate confidence that is quick to burst when Hakyeon giggles into the sweetness of it all and he hides his face in his hands.

 

It’s the little things like Hongbin learning what their favorite foods are and purposefully buying japchae anyways to Hakyeon’s ensuing complaints and Sanghyuk’s cheers.

 

It’s Sanghyuk seeing when the cacophony of the club gets too much, and he whisks away Hongbin into the quieter bathrooms, sits him atop a closed toilet as Hakyeon pats him down with a wet paper towel.

 

It’s Hakyeon and Hongbin sitting next to Sanghyuk, not saying anything, when Sanghyuk is lost, but their presence keeps him from getting blown further out to sea.

 

The little things. Sanghyuk never understood the concept of ‘little things.’ Why should something so little matter in the grand overbearingness of existence?

 

But he gets it now.

 

It’s always been the little things with the three of them that meant more, much more than their grandeur gaudiness. Sanghyuk finds himself enjoying the early mornings where they sip bad coffee in lazy reverie, crammed together in a two-seater booth with their knees bumping each other.

 

Club nights with the flashiness, the noise, the public chaos to cover his own personal chaos, it’s exhausting. It is grand, and it has lost its novelty.

 

It’s them laying in bed together at three in the afternoon over them hanging off each other at three in the morning at a club they can’t remember the name of.

 

Maybe, Sanghyuk thinks, anything little thing is the most poignant whenever it’s just the three of them alone together in the world. Hongbin and Hakyeon are asleep next to him, and he lifts his hand in the darkness, flexes his fingers towards the ceiling.

 

Did he succeed?

 

He stares at the faint outline of his fingers.

 

Running away from himself?

 

He lowers his hand, settles it atop Hakyeon’s stomach. The other male snuffles in his sleep.

 

Sanghyuk doesn’t know if he’ll ever have an answer for that.

 

But.

 

He watches as Hongbin unconsciously shift closer to Hakyeon, head bowing so he could curl in more. Hakyeon snuffles again. It’s cute.

 

Little things. Good things.

 

\---

 

Of course, all good things come to an end.

 

Sirens blare behind them as Hongbin floors it on the gas pedal. Sanghyuk is in the back, looking out the window at the police cars chasing them. Red and blue illuminates the light concern on his face. Hakyeon inspects the sunglasses he bought the other day before sliding it primly on his face despite it being past midnight.

 

"Well then," Hakyeon says, eyes on the rearview mirror as the lights flash brightly. "This is unfortunate."

 

Sanghyuk sighs dramatically, one hand cradling his face as he turns back to face forward. "Where are we going?" he asks.

 

"Only one way we can go," Hongbin replies. "Up."

 

"To the roof?"

 

Hongbin jerks hard on the wheel as they round another corner, sending them all tilting to the left as the wheels screech behind them. "To the roof," he confirms. "I have a plan."

 

"What, you got a helicopter?"

 

"You know how they say? The only way up is to go down!"

 

Hakyeon raises a brow. "Hongbin, I don't think that's how the quote goes." They whizz around another corner and Hongbin actually manages to speed up enough that the lights are no longer directly behind them. It's a small window, but a window nonetheless.

 

It all happened in a blur. Laughter became screams became shouts for fugitives.

 

One moment, they're at a club with a forgettable name, having a grand time. Hakyeon's making out with Sanghyuk, Hongbin has his hand in Sanghyuk's back pocket as he scrolls Twitter, it's great. The gilded life is at its peak.

 

Then the doors to the entrance burst open and cops swarm in.

 

_"Cha Hakyeon! Lee Hongbin! We know you're here!"_

_"Oh shit," Hakyeon mutters. He feels Hongbin grab his hand and yank them towards the back exit._

_"Time to bounce!" Hongbin says cheerfully, uncaring of the chaos around them._

 

They pile into the same stolen car with the same stolen money in the trunk and sped off. A police chase ensues to absolutely no one's surprise.

 

The rooftop is cool and welcoming after the stuffy interior of the car mixed with the high tension. The sirens sound far off, but maybe that's because Hakyeon's vision, his world, has narrowed down to only Hongbin and Sanghyuk.

 

He feels Hongbin take his left hand, Sanghyuk his right, and they walk to the edge of the roof. Behind them, the sirens are growing louder.

 

"Are we jumping?" Sanghyuk asks. There's an uncharacteristic quiver to his voice.

 

"Yes," answers Hongbin.

 

"Are we going to die?" Hakyeon asks.

 

"No," answers Hongbin. "Do you two trust me?"

 

"With my life," Hakyeon laughs, the words absurd in this literal life-and-death situation. Sanghyuk nods confidently.

 

"Then jump!"

 

"Freeze!" an unfamiliar voice shouts, and there's a paralyzing moment where Hakyeon does hesitate. The panic that overwhelms him feels almost identical to when he saw the blood pool around the client's head, and he doesn't know what to do.

 

Except now, he's not alone.

 

Sanghyuk moves first, his weight pulling at Hakyeon, and he falls after Sanghyuk with Hongbin tumbling last.

 

"No!" the voice screams as there's a moment of weightlessness, the second hand frozen on the clock. Hakyeon blinks, and all he can register is the warm hands in his, the wind whipping at his hair and clothes, the way his heart has stopped in this moment.

 

The second jolts forward, and Hakyeon braces himself for inevitable blackness.

 

It never comes.

 

Instead, he slams into something soft and bouncy. He almost sinks beneath it, flounders as his brain tries to register that he's not dead as fuck, and a pair of hands hauls him out of... Foam?

 

"Textile factory," Hongbin grins as he pulls Hakyeon to the edge of the dumpster. "Drove past this place a few times and they always throw out these foamy scraps. Not sure what this stuff is, really." Sanghyuk is hauling himself out easily, long legs swinging over the sides as he shakes off the pink foam.

 

"Where to now?" gasps Sanghyuk once they land back onto solid ground. Hakyeon isn't sure if they're actually still alive. They could have splattered onto the ground and this is just some afterlife projection to cope with the trauma of his own suicide.

 

"Just run!" Hongbin says, pushing hard at Hakyeon's back and sending him stumbling forward. They burst out from the alleyway and back onto the streets and, when Hakyeon glances backwards, he can see the lights still flashing in the building. "Oh! In here!" Hakyeon almost trips when Hongbin snags his arm and yanks him into a building. The smell of alcohol hits him immediately, and he realizes he's in some dive bar.

 

Sanghyuk scoots closer to him when a few bargoers glance in their direction, a little surprised at their noisy entrance but otherwise uninterested. "What now?" he hisses. Hongbin nudges them towards the bar. "Hongbin?"

 

"Act natural, Hyuk," he whispers as he plunks Sanghyuk down on a seat not too far from two rough looking women. They turn to give them an unimpressed once over before returning to their cigarettes and beers, a gaudy handbag placed atop the sticky counter by the elbow of the one closest to them. "Hakyeon, order something."

 

"Hi, can we get three beers?" Hakyeon asks when the bartender lifts a brow in their direction. Three cheap, lukewarm beers are set in front of them without another word, and Hakyeon hands the bartender a bill. "...Cheers?"

 

"Cheers!" And with that, Hongbin's hand shoots out to grab a bottle and knocks over the other two bottles. One of them tips over and spills all over the purse, and one of the women gasps in fury.

 

"That's my bag!" she snarls, voice hoarse from the cigarette smoke. "What the fuck, you're gonna pay for that!"

 

"I'm so sorry!" Hongbin apologizes, grabbing a wad of napkins and immediately patting down the purse in a flurry. Somehow, more beer manages to spill all over the place. Hakyeon can only stand aside and stare. "Fuck, I'm sorry, let me just-!"

 

"Quit it! You're fucking making it worse!" With a smack, she slaps Hongbin away and Hakyeon gasps as he stumbles back, one hand clutching his face.

 

"Damn, chill," grumbles the bartender, surveying the scene with little care. "I know for a fact that bag is a cheap knock-off. Just bring another one."

 

The woman practically turns purple, mouth opening to clearly let out another tirade, and Sanghyuk hisses, "Time to go!" and Hakyeon doesn't hesitate to turn on his heels and flee the bar. "Did you get it?"

 

"Get what?" Hakyeon asks in confusion. Hongbin holds up his hand, where he's still clutching the damp napkins. Shaking the napkins free reveals a single set of car keys, and Hakyeon barely contains his whoop of delight. He settles with peppering Hongbin with kisses on his cheeks and nose that leaves the other male blushing. "So that's why you spilled the beer."

 

"I knew there were going to be keys in her purse, it was just a matter of how to create enough of a distraction so I can sneak my hand into it." Giving the keys a jingle, they make their way to the parking lot where the keys connect to a slightly older car that reeks of cigarettes but has a delightfully full tank of gas.

 

It's not until they're out on the highway does it kick in that they totally just one) stole a car again and two) successfully evaded the cops. Frankly, stealing the car felt more realistic than evading the cops but here they are.

 

Hakyeon turns in his seat to look at Sanghyuk, whose blank expression slowly becomes one of glee. "We... We escaped," he breathes, straightening up in his seat. "We did it..."

 

"We did it!" Hongbin crows. Hakyeon laughs and claps his hands, slumping back in his seat in mild awe. Touching his face, he's still wearing his absurd sunglasses despite it being nighttime and it sends him into another peal of laughter.

 

"So where to?" Sanghyuk asks, leaning forward so he's between them. Hongbin drums his fingers on the wheel.

 

"Who cares?" Hongbin asks. "As long as we're together, right? I think we can get through anything."

 

"It's a shame we lost our money though," laments Hakyeon, knocking his head against the window. They really are back where they started.

 

"We could rob a bank," Sanghyuk suggests jokingly. Hakyeon reaches over and pushes his fingers against Sanghyuk's forehead, sending him sprawling back into his seat.

 

"Don't give Hongbin any ideas!"

 

Hongbin laughs. "Let's just get away first before we consider robbing banks, yeah?"

 

"Yeah, yeah." Hakyeon grins and smacks the side of Hongbin's neck gently. "Let's get away from here."

 

It feels like another dream.

 

Hakyeon, inevitably, falls asleep to Hongbin's and Sanghyuk's quiet chatter, their low voices a unique lullaby that ends when he feels the car slow down and he wakes up.

 

It feels like deja vu.

 

They're at a gas station again, void of anyone, void of anything, in the void of anywhere. Hakyeon sits by one of the pumps as Hongbin scouts around and Sanghyuk hovers nearby, stretching. Hakyeon admires his broad shoulders, the peek of his stomach as his shirt rides up. He doesn’t notice Hongbin finally popping open the trunk.

 

It feels like.

 

Hongbin's disbelieving laughter rings so loudly, Hakyeon worries someone that isn't there might hear them. One hand clutch at the open trunk lid as the three of them stare at designer bag full of cash. Hakyeon is pretty sure the bag is a counterfeit. A ginger touch, and the money is sure as hell real.

 

It feels.

 

"So, where should we go?" asks Hongbin, eyes twinkling mischievously as he pulls Sanghyuk into a one arm hug. It's terribly reminiscent. Sanghyuk laughs, head thrown back as his hand clutches at the front of Hongbin's shirt. His other hand finds Hakyeon, lacing their fingers together and squeezing.

 

It's not a dream.

 

It's kind of a deja vu.

 

It's a retro future. A new beginning of a past that they’ve already done. Hakyeon can't stop smiling.

 

"Anywhere, as long as it's with you two."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Marii voice: Hongbin is ace.
> 
> Find me on twitter [@taekwoonhoney](http://twitter.com/taekwoonhoney), where I periodically cry over... everyone, honestly. Stream live by Ravi ft. Chungha, and anticipate Wonshikkie's next solo mini album... BIG UWU... 
> 
> Thank you for reading ~!


End file.
